The present invention relates to a novel and useful surface sweeping device.
Floor surfaces have been cleaned of debris by the use of brooms, mops, vacuum cleaners, and the like. Mechanized brooms and mops require a great effort to clean surfaces thoroughly. Vacuum cleaners are capable of removing finer particles but create aerosols unless specialized filters are employed. In addition, vacuums are not capable of removing larger particles such as nuts and bolts, pebbles, and the like. Finally, vacuums require bags which must be emptied and replaced after short-periods of time.
Mechanized sweeping and scrubbing devices have been employed to move a brush or broom in a reciprocal fashion across a surface. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 61,664, 526,315, and 870,633 show floor cleaning machines which move a brush back and forth on the floor surface by the use of a rotary mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,197,915 shows a reciprocating brush which is used in conjunction with a vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,153 shows a broom and dustpan combination in which the broom is clamped to the handle of the dustpan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,819 describes a desktop cleaner using a pair of brushes to sweep dust into a pan within the mechanism through the use of a rotating crankshaft.
A surface sweeping device which is capable of cleaning a surface using a mechanized brush, would be a notable advance in the maintenance field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful surface sweeping device is herein provided.
The sweeping device of the present invention utilizes a brush. The brush may include bristles which can be selected to possess any softness or hardness, as desired. The brush may also be formed into two sections pivotally connected to one another allow the brush to at least partially collapse when used next to a vertical surface such as a wall.
An arm is also employed in the present invention. The arm may be formed of any rigid or semi rigid material and include a first end portion and a second end portion. The first end portion of the arm is connected to the brush. In a certain sense, the combination of the brush and arm may be considered to be a broom.
A rotating shaft is also found in the present invention. The shaft is generally rotated by a motor which may be operated through a source of power such as, electrical, internal combustion, and the like. A crank possessing first and second end portions is also used in the device of the present invention. The crank first portion connects to a rotating shaft for movement with the same. The second end portion of the crank is rotatably connected to the second end portion of the arm. Thus, when the crank rotates, the brush is moved along the surface.
A cam surface is also employed in the present invention in conjunction with the arm. The arm contacts the cam surface during a portion of the rotation of the crank to raise the brush from the surface and lower it again during another portion of the rotation of the crank. In combination with the movement along the surface, the brush assumes a sweeping action. In other words, brush is lifted from the surface and subsequently brought down on the surface in combination with a horizontal movement.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful surface sweeping device has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a surface sweeping device which very closely resembles sweeping action of a broom operated manually through a motorized mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surface sweeping device which is capable of sweeping immediately adjacent vertical surfaces such as walls, furniture, and the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surface sweeping device which does not require bags to gather debris.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surface sweeping device which is capable of gathering small and large particles and objects into a pan for disposal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surface sweeping device which is capable of operating a brush or broom in a sweeping mechanism which may be moved forwardly or in reverse.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a surface sweeping device which is compact and versatile in use.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.